


Do Me

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Ereri One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rushed, Seme Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi Ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: Basically Eren and Levi fucking like rabbits.It’s literally porn and that’s it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Do Me

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks and is extremely rushed since I wrote it years ago but; read it, don’t read it, meh I don’t really care.  
> Like the Captain says, ‘I have no regrets’ posting it.

“Oi, shitty brat. What exactly are you doing?” Levi called, pulling the white rag from his face. 

Eren snapped to attention as he clumsily rushed to clean the already immaculate wall before turning his gaze to the Captain.

He looked good that early morning. It was barley six am and Captain Levi was alert and awake. Eren felt like shit though. He only got three hours of sleep last night due to the fact that he was busy pleasing his Captain for the second time since they started their physical relationship. Eren knew staying up with Captain Levi knowing he functioned without much sleep would bite him in the ass the following morning, but the utter look of pleasure and his loud moans had been worth it.

“N-nothing, sir.” Eren stuttered out. He avoided direct eye contact as his cheeks reden while his mind spurred images of the Captains naked body just hours ago. 

He remembered how the captain had strongly grabbed his arm while encouraging him to fuck him harder. Remembered how he had gasped his name when he came, how Eren had growled his own release at the strong clenching surrounding his cock.

Eren’s sudden hard on bought his attention back to the present. He quickly looked to the newly clean floor, his face burning.

Eren could feel the Captains silver eyes pieced through him as he shuffled from one foot to the other.

Levi slowly trailed his eyes down Eren’s taller and muscular form but stopped when they caught the obvious bulge in his pants before a smirk crossed his face, his own excitement rising to attention. 

The brat hadn’t held back last night, but Levi had encouraged it. Damn did his ass still sting, a pleasant reminder of how well hung the kid was. Even now Levi wanted him. God did he want the brat to take him right on the recently cleaned floor, pleasantries be damned.

“You want to fuck me again, Eren?” He rasped out, lust coating his voice.

Eren jumped as a hot rippling shot through his entire body and straight to his dick. 

He swallowed thickly before meeting the Captain’s heated gaze.

“I-I...” he stuttered out, taking a step towards the raven haired man before forcing himself to stop. 

He had noticed how Captain Levi had a slight limp while he was cleaning, and guilt had eaten up at him since. He never wanted to hurt the Captain, so despite how much he desired the man, Eren sighed and hung his head in shame.

“I can’t, sir.” He mumbled out. “I hurt you... I can’t stand hurting you again. I’m sorry, Captain, but-“

“Oi!” Levi interrupted. “Tch. You didn’t hurt me, brat.”

“But-“

“Shut it. Come here.” He demanded.

Eren’s thoughts were swimming. He could never say no to his Captain, but he also didn’t want to hurt him, ever.

Levi let out a frustrated sigh before Eren heard light footsteps headed his way. 

The brunette tensed in anticipation as Levi stopped in front of him, his arms grabbing his hand.

Eren meet his beautiful silver eyes, clouded with lust and burning with need.

“Don’t make me beg, you shitty brat.” Levi snapped out. “You gonna fuck me, or what?” 

Eren’s eyes widened as he sucked in a shaking breath before finding himself pushing the older man back. Levi grunted as his back hit the wall before a sharp gasp escaped his lips. Eren had lifted his smaller form up and pressed his groan against his while Levi’s legs automatically wrapped around the boys waist.

“Eren...” Levi rasped, his arms snaked around Eren’s neck as the boy leaned down and smashed his lips against his. The captain opened up immediately, allowing the younger male to explore his mouth with his wet hot tongue. Eren groaned, feeling his arousal pulsing with need. God he wanted this man. The boy pulled back for breath as his hands came around Levi’s chest.

“C-Captain Levi, I-I”

“Shut up and take my damn clothes off, Yaeger.” Levi gasped out. Eren hurried to pull the captains shirt off before tearing his own off his body.

Levi  tched before grinning. “Eager, aren’t we?” Eren found himself chuckling despite his aroused self. 

“When it comes to you sir, always.” Eren’s breath hitched as the captain reached for his pants, pretty much yanking them off.

“H-hey!” Levi shot the brunette a glare.

“What? I’m impatient as fuck when I’m horny.” Eren fought back a grin as he pulled the captains own pants off, sliding them down his pale but toned legs incredibly slow.

The younger boy watched as his lover briefly shut his eyes, his erect member twitching under the cool air. Eren struggled to control himself before he reached behind Levi, pulling him against his hard and now naked body.

“H-hurry up and fuck me already, kid.” Levi snapped out, his eyes glassy. Eren shuddered as his hard on nugged against the captains entrence.

“I don’t think I can go slow, sir.” The boy gasped out.

“Good. I don’t want you to.” Eren groaned as he reached around Levi’s back before pressing a finger into him. The shorter man whined as Eren started to prep him. Levi was incredibly sexy, so much so that Eren couldn’t spend a single minute without thinking of him. Levi’s small mouth pouted open, the soft pale lips puffy from their kiss. His cheeks were flushed in a faint blush, his eyes blinking rapidly while his chest pushed up against Eren’s, as if wanting to be closer to him. 

“Yaeger... I-unh...” Eren scissored his fingers inside Levi, finding his prostate before flicking against it lightly.

Levi jumped as he gasped out, his eyes wide. The mans hands gripped Eren’s shoulders while he arched his back.

“Right there Eren... ohhh-mm... Please! N-need you...” As much as Eren loved to see his Captain lose control, he knew he wasn’t about to last much longer and Eren wanted to make him climax with his own throbbing member inside the man.

“Okay, Captain.” Eren said huskily, pulling his digits out before pressing the crown of his cock against the older mans entrance. 

Levi’s breathing caught as Eren pressed himself inside him, slowly and torturously.

“E-Eren... I...hhhnn” 

“You want more, Captain?” Eren rasped out, pushing more of his length inside the smaller man. 

“Yes, you bastard. Don’t fucking tease me.” Eren’s grip on Levi’s hips tightened before he surged himself forward, burying the rest of his cock in the captains tight heat.

“ Fuck.  Eren!” 

“Right there?” The teen gasped out, pulling back before surging back into the captain. At Levi’s sudden jerk and yelp of pleasure, Eren smirked as he found his sweet spot.

“R-right there, Yaeger.  Fuck-nhhh...  you... argh!” Eren reached to grab the captains throbbing member, giving it a small squeeze before pumping up and down.

“You like that, sir?” The teen smugly asked.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, his cheeks beat red while his mouth lade slack open.

“Y-you... fucking bastard-hhh! Mother- fuck, _Eren_!” Eren’s hips started to thrust harder, faster. Wanting to please the captain. 

“Scream my name again, sir. I want to hear it.” Eren groaned out, pressing his head against the others neck. Levi let out another cuss and Eren felt himself nearing his climax. Before he could think, Eren pulled out of the captain, spun his little body around and pressed him against the wall before slamming back in.

Levi threw his head back as Eren hit his prostate with each deep thrust.

“Holy- fuck _Eren_! Arghhh... You... s-shitty brat. G-gonna make me-argh!” At Levi’s sudden yell, Eren’s thrust grew more aggressive. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Eren worried that he was being too rough, but as the captain started to push back against him, Eren’s fears disappeared.

“ _Yes_! R-right there, Eren.  F-fuck I’m...” 

“That’s it, Captain.” Eren encouraged, his own breathing getting more and more shallow as his own orgasm started to creep up. “Cum for me.”

Eren watched as Levi’s back arched before he gave one final yell, Eren’s name slipping out of his opened mouth. The brunette felt his captains climax hit him and with one last thrust, he let go inside the captain.

“F-fuck, Yaeger.” Levi gasped out, his hands dropping as his legs gave out. Eren quickly caught the man before sinking to the floor with him. Levi let out a sigh of content, his pressed against Eren’s sweaty chest.

“You okay captain?” Levi grunted before pushing himself against Eren even more.

“Fine,” he mumbled out. “That was incredibly kid.” Eren grinned as he kissed the mans head affectionately.

“Glad I could satisfy you, sir.” Levi hummed then, unconsciousness pressing his sore ass against Eren’s crotch. The boy stiffened before cussing underneath his breath, feeling his spent member begin to rise to attention once more. 

Damn the man for being so fucking irresistible.

-

Levi tensed as he became aware of something hard pressed against his aching ass cheeks. Fuck the kid had an incredible sex drive. Despite already having his ass fucked, Levi couldn’t help but respond to Eren’s sudden arousal.

“Eren, want you...” he gasped out. Eren’s hand came to rest against his hip, pulling the smaller man closer against him if possible. Levi groaned as he felt that rock hard cock against his ass. All it would take was another push against his lovers chest, and Eren would slide inside him. Levi ached to have him fill up again. Ached to feel Eren fuck him senseless once more.

“Levi...” the captains own cock twitched as Eren sighed his name. This was the first time the brat had done so, and Levi found it incredibly sexy.

Turning his head to face the boy, Levi pushed his ass against Eren’s member needlessly. 

“Do me you fucker.” Levi watched as Eren’s eyes started to blaze with heat.

Yes, that’s the look I want to see Yaeger.

Levi yelped in surprise as Eren curled his arms around his smaller frame, pulling him against his chest before locking him in his embrace. The brat took one of his legs before spreading his thighs apart, opening him up. 

Levi hissed as Eren’s throbbing cock slammed in without warning.

“ Damn , you brat!” Eren groaned before one hand started to reach for Levi’s nipples. The captain panicked as Eren pulled back out again.

“W-wait, what are you doing? You  bastard!  You know I’m sensit- fuck!”  Eren pushed back in, this time hitting his prostate. Levi swore once more as the kid pinched his rosy nipples while continuing to fuck him.

“L-Levi, god you feel... amazing...” Levi tried to press against Eren’s chest in order to keep him from hurting that sweet spot inside him, but the damn brat didn’t let go. Levi felt his ass clench while his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a sudden rush of an oragsm coming up fast.

“Yaeger-uhhh! I....you damn brat...” Levi managed to gasp out, continuing his cusses while the fucking asshole had the nerve to chuckle, his chest viberating and sending a shudder of pleasure through Levi.

“You like that, sir?” Eren’s hot breath whispered against his ear. Levi threw his head back while clashing against Eren’s fingers that were still playing with his nipples. The added sensation making him almost forget how to breath.

“Fuck, kid...mhh! D-don’t stop...Eren-arghh!” 

“What’s that? You want me to stop?”

“N-no!” Levi yelled. “ _Please_ , don’t s-st-ohh! Yaeger!” That damn brat! Levi’s breathing stopped then completely as Eren gave one incredibly hard thrust that had him cumming.

“ _E-Eren_..!” Levi couldn’t believe how loud he was as his ass clenched tightly around the brats cock, his own spurting out his climax. Eren didn’t stop, continuing to pump every last drop out of him even as Levi’s body laid limp against the boys chest.

Fuck did the kid know how to make him scream.

“I’m not done, C-captain.” Eren groaned out, his thrust slowing but his hold still firm.

Levi’s eyes widen while he struggled to pull away.

“ Jesus , Eren, what are you made of?” He hissed out, already feeling his soft member rising to attention once more. Damn it was painful but in such a pleasurable way that Levi didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Can’t get enough of you... Levi...” Eren growled out, his hips surging forward, making the captain yell out as he rubbed against his sensitive prostate.

“Y-you shitty brat!” Gasping, he threw his head back as Eren slammed against him again and again.

“I-I’m close. Want you to cum for me again, sir.” Levi moaned as Even’s fingers left his nipple to reach for his dick.

“W-wait, too sensitive, you asshole!” Levi’s member twitched and throbbed, his breathing getting harder to control as Eren moaned against his back.

“C-Captain... cum for me again, Levi.” The smaller man couldn’t hold himself back even if he tried. With Eren’s thrust hitting in just the right spot, Levi felt himself spiraling out of control as another orgasm hit him  hard.

Harder than before, he clung against Eren as his hips jerked, his body arching and straining.

“Oh my \- fuck!  Nhhh- Eren ! Arghh... fuck, y-you  brat ...!” Eren finally paused as he gasped in the captains ear, feeling his own climax wash over him.

“Shit Captain...!” Levi shudder as the boys hold lessened, his soft cock slipping out of his spent ass.

Levi groaned.

“Fuck, you bastard.” He threw the brunette a scowl while struggling to sit up. “Damn it Eren, I don’t think I can sit properly for a few days, let a lone stand after you just fucked me blind.”

Eren had the sense to look guilty, a soft smile on his flushed face.

“Sorry sir. I couldn’t stop though. You’re too damn sexy.” Levi grunted before turning his naked and spent body to face the boy.

“Well, I asked for it.” He older man mumbled, rubbing his sore ass before shooting the brat a glare.

“I’m sorry, Captain. Let me help with the pain.”

“Fuck no.” Levi pulled away from him. “Like you said, I’m too fucking sexy. Touch me and you might do me again Yaeger.” Eren’s eyes flashed with lust then, taking in Levi’s red face and glowing body.

“Careful sir, your words alone turn me on.” Levi  tched  before carefully moving away from the suddenly energetic bastard.

“Damn it Yaeger, fuck off. Touch me right now and I’ll break your fucking arms.” Eren tore his gaze away from the captains body before gulping.

“S-sorry sir.” Levi sighed before sneaking a look towards Eren’s rapidly rising dick.

He silently swore under his breath as his ass clenched again with that sudden need.

Fuck what did this brat do to him?

-  
“E-Eren...” The boys eyes met his as Levi shuffled towards him before rising himself up and sitting on Eren’s lap.

“What you do to me.” The captain sighed, threading his fingers into the boys hair, yanking slightly. Eren yelped as his hands instinctively rested on Levi’s hips.

“Captain?” Eren shyly looked down at him.

Levi huffed. “I’m not big on words kid. You already know what I want.” His voice was rough to his own ears, due to all the screaming he had been doing. And Levi knew he would be doing more of it.

Eren let lose a rumbled growl as pulled the captains smaller frame into his lap, his fully erect cock nugging once more at the older mans ass. Levi moaned, sliding onto Eren’s length as the teen’s breath caught. 

“ _C-Captain_...”

“ _E-Eren_...” they both gasped and Eren wrapped one of his arms around the shorter mans waist before he buckled inside him, pushing his full length all the way up Levi’s ass.

“ _Eren_!” The raven gasped. 

Fuck this position was good. Eren didn’t have to move as much to hit his prostate, but that damn brat did anyway, fucking the captains ass like no tomorrow.

“Fuck, Eren! Haahhh...yes! R-right there... shit, d-don’t stop!” Eren gaped down at him before taking the captains lips in a scorching kiss. Levi moaned against Eren’s mouth, allowing the younger man to tongue him. The brat pulsed inside him, making Levi’s slime tingle as the kid slammed into him. 

Eren pulled back then, trailing kisses along the captains jaw, adding to his sensation.

“F-fucking going to c-cum again... Eren.. _f-fuck...!”_ Levi heard a loud scream echo through the room, and it took him a while to realise that it was him screaming out his orgasm as the boy growled against his ear. Levi felt his inside flood as Eren came, his body shaking from the intensity of his climax.

“C-Captain Levi...” Levi sighed as Eren slipped out, grabbing the back of the boys head before making eye contact.

“You fuck like a beast kid, but we... gotta stop now.” Levi gasped out, hating how his voice shook at the mere thought of never stopping. 

He could never get enough of his brat.

Eren gave him a smirk as he shrugged.

“Can’t help it sir, but I agree. We’ve still got cleaning to do.” Levi nodded as Eren staggered to a stand, holding a hand out for the captain to take. 

Levi simple scowled at him before helping himself up. The shorter man struggled as he shook, his legs feeling like jelly before Eren pulled him into his arms, steadily him.

“Easy, Captain. I’ve got you.” Levi’s only reply was a single grunt of acceptance before he huddled closer towards the warm body pressed against his own.

“Yeah,” Eren continued. “I’ve got you and I’m never letting go.”


End file.
